The flame of life
by Lemonapril505
Summary: This is a story of a new teacher inlove with snape and their hidden love as snape puts his potions behind and falls inlove. While draco falling inlove with the girl who he should never be with. The confusion and romance will be amazing and the action is i
1. Default Chapter

***  
  
Teachers lounge  
  
"I have an announcement to make" Dumbledore said in his horse low voice as everyone looked up "we have a new teacher joining us today Professor max she shall be the new assistant to Snape in potions and"  
  
"Sir if I may I don't think I require any assistance in my class but" Snape cuts in  
  
"I though you may feel this way so next year she shall be teaching Magical creatures since Likwirt is retiring, but for now I was told by the ministry that she should be put with you in potions. Its out of my hands"  
  
"All right, I guess I could use some assistance." Snape answered coldly.  
  
"Good, So may I introduce to you Professor Maxine Duarte who just came here from America"  
  
"Please call me professor max, " she answers coolly as she walks in wearing a beautiful black robe " hello everyone." Everyone looks up all the guys stare up as they see her beautiful dark brown hair and eyes and gorgeous body.  
  
"H h h hello im professor Flitwick" he says as everyone else says hello.  
  
"Well, I should get you to your office and show you your room." Professor McGonagall  
  
"Yeah, thank you so much im pretty tired plane flight was long god" she answers as she sees everyone look at her curiously.  
  
"Flight? O you mean plane why didn't u just floo powder or train to get here?"  
  
"And miss the free nuts and movie?" she said sarcastically, yet she saw no one seemed to get it. "Never mind."  
  
"Right, ok well let's get you going it's late and tomorrow I will show you where to report to breakfast"  
  
"Ok sure well see ya all later" she said but right before she left she caught a look at Snape and paused "Minerva, who is THAT"  
  
"That, o that is Snape you'll be working with him in potions" she said  
  
"O my he is hot" max says as she follows McGonagall  
  
"Hot, Snape what look I have to warn you teacher to teacher relationships are not encouraged." McGonagall said severely.  
  
"O of course I was just. saying." Max answered back  
  
"Right, so here is your room and your cloths are already there and Dumbledore showed you where to go to breakfast?"  
  
"Yes, he did I'll be there on time tomorrow morning" max said in a tired voice "well good night and sleep tight"  
  
"Yes, have a good night." McGonagall says and as she walks out she whispers to low for max to hear "American's, what a funny accent.."  
  
***Next morning***  
  
Max wakes up and looks at the clock "GOD I only have 5 minuets Shit SHIT!!!!" runs up and puts on tight jeans and a tight black shirt that shows some of her stomach with a short leather jacket. She runs out and to her sit at the teacher's table as the teachers stare at her outfit. Prof. Vector nearly fell out of his seat.  
  
"Hello students, the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts. We have some new announcements, one is the dueling club will start next week, and second quidditch tryouts start on Tuesday on the field by Madam Hooch, and third, we have a new teacher who will be helping in potions Professor max from America and I am sure" he said looking down at the slytherin table at Malfoy and his group and at Harry Potter and his group "you will all treat her with the same respect as all the other teachers.. Professor please stand up." As max stood they all looked at her with a wow expression her body and cloths were amazing all the guys thought as the girls wondered about the muggle cloths.  
  
"Hey everyone im Professor Max you guys can call me max if u want or Professor whatever you like. I am very glad to get an opportunity to teach here and I am sure you all will make me feel welcome. I also wanted to say sorry bout the cloths my robes haven't gotten here yet. Im very excited to be teaching, thank you."  
  
"That is all the announcements so let the feast begin." Dumbledore says as he claps his hands the food appears.  
  
Harry who was used to this just ate normally as he heard first years amazed.  
  
"Harry, god im glad to see you." Hermione says.  
  
"So am I, so did you have a good vacation?"  
  
"Yes Ireland was beautiful and I learned a lot."  
  
"I thought so. so did you see Professor max wow!" Harry said  
  
"Wow yeah we'll see. I just hope she makes potions more enjoyable. Grit he is wow!"  
  
"Right, ok I just realized why best friends who are girl and boy is weird."  
  
"Yeah ha." Hermione said, "So I heard we have two exchange students coming, one from France, Paris and one from New Jersey, America."  
  
"Really, cool, American and French ooo lala." Harry said  
  
"I hear you have to be smart to transfer here in your fifth year." Hermione said  
  
"Fifth year you mean there going to be in our grade?" She asked  
  
"Yeah, in our grade the American one and the French one is in her fourth year." Hermione said.  
  
"Cool, I wonder when they're coming?" Harry said  
  
"There coming tomorrow" Hermione said "by the way where is Ron?"  
  
"He said he was going to be here late since he will be visiting his brother Charlie in Romania." Harry answered  
  
"All right, I didn't know he was going to Romania." Hermione answered  
  
"It was last minute Charlie said he had something important to talk to him about." Harry said  
  
"I hope it's nothing," Hermione said in her usual worried voice.  
  
"It isn't it's just about mum and dads anniversary" Ginny cut in.  
  
"O hey Ginny, did you have a good vacation?" Hermione asked  
  
"I had a great one," she answered. "Im so excited for my fourth year it's going to be bloody amazing!"  
  
"Yes fourth year is a blast." Hermione said.  
  
"I so do hope so." Ginny answered  
  
"Don't worry, it will be a great year. You will have a blast, im sure of it." Harry said as he noticed how much she has grown into a lovely lady and how much all of them have changed. *** During Discussing of Current Events class***  
  
"So class today we shall be starting off with a project" Said Madam Lorelei "you will be assigned a partner and you two will have to do a project on what current even is going on in today's world. You will need some articles from the Daily Prophet and.." Ginny was writing in her notebook and ignoring the rest of it. "Mr. Potter and Granger, Mr. Ron Weasley and Finnegan.." Her mind trailed off again wondering about boys and how she has gotten over Harry and seemed not to find anyone she loved or liked at all in the entire school. " Ms. Ginny Weasley and Mr. Malfoy." Suddenly she became very awake.  
  
"What, Malfoy!" she said to herself  
  
"I cunt believe it! Madam may I have another partner?" Draco asked  
  
"No, you may not!" She answered coldly "so everyone get with your partner and get to work."  
  
Ginny walked over to Draco and sat as she saw Harry and Hermione give her an im sorry look. "So," she said, "what topics were you thinking of?"  
  
"I don't know WEASLEY I guess maybe." but the teacher cut off Draco  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you must go down to the main office." Madam said  
  
"O all right" he answered with a wondering look "Weasley, meet me in the library after lunch and we can get started on our project." Malfoy said coolly.  
  
"All right," Ginny answered, "I will meet you there." As she spoke Malfoy was leaving quickly out the door.  
  
***Potions Class***  
  
"So after this is lunch and then deadly meeting in the library with Draco." Harry was saying while walking to potions and giggling.  
  
"Not FUNNY!!" Ginny was saying "Plus he is not that bad anymore and he is one of the top people im looking at a great grade."  
  
"Yeah, plus he has matured a lot since last year he isn't so mean." Harry said trying o cheer her up  
  
"Slytherin, your partner with someone in SLYTHERIN." Tracey yelled while running up to Ginny. Ginny remembers meeting Tracey she was one year below her in her third year now but was a great friend to have. She was totally into makeup and fashion especially muggle stuff.  
  
"Hating Slytherin is so 2nd year" Ginny said "come on, they're not all bad and I mean im not the one with a crush on Malcolm." Ginny said while smiling.  
  
"I DO NOT" Tracey answered angrily as she ran into potions class, blushing hard. Harry and Ginny were laughing. Harry sat next to Hermione as always.  
  
"Hey Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I was with Ginny, she has Muggle studies with Grint now." Harry answered.  
  
"O I just love Grint I mean he is so smart and all." Hermione said  
  
"Yeah, and the doodles in your book about how gorgeous he is has nothing to do with it." Harry said while smirking.  
  
"Mmmm.." Hermione Answered back embarrassed.  
  
"Hello class" Snape said, "Welcome to fifth year potions do not think it will be easy but opposite this class will be very difficult. We will start tomorrow with a new potion but for today we will go over the Homework you had to do over the summer. Professor Max will help me."  
  
"Yeah sure, so lets go over it." She said while staring at Snape.  
  
"Here are the answer sheets." He said as he handed them out "ill be back soon and don't think of changing your answers it is magically made so you wont cheat or change your answers and it will check it automatically. When you are done go over what you got wrong and think about how you can get smarter instead of dumber." He said as he went to his office. Max followed him in, though he didn't seem to care.  
  
"So though on them, I like that strong and dark." Max said  
  
"Yeah, well with Idiots like that you have to be." Snape said coldly  
  
"Yeah, so what your working on?" she asked getting closer and looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Im working on tomorrow's lesson plan, we are going to teach them how to make Polyjuice potion. Though of course not let them make it its way to dangerous." Snape answers.  
  
"All work and no play." Max says, as she gets closer.  
  
"Well work is important and" but he was cut off when he hear max say a lock on the door spell "what are you doing Professor?" he said angrily  
  
"I like my privacy." She said as she moved so closer nearly touching face to face.  
  
"So do I, to make sure those little brats don't bother me." He said while about to turn back to his books and cauldron. Max grabbed him and kissed him hard. When they let go he just looked at her and realized how gorgeous she really was. He leaned forward and kissed her hard again. He pushed her down and onto the table.  
  
***In classroom***  
  
"Yay I got them all right." Hermione said  
  
"Who would of guessed, I didn't do too bad 89 out of 100" Harry said.  
  
"Yes perfect score." Hermione heard Draco shout out in happiness.  
  
"I did uhh 52 ha ha nice." Goyle answers.  
  
"That's not good, you know Im going to talk to Malcolm." Draco answered annoyed  
  
"Draco, why you do not hang with us anymore?" Crabbe answered  
  
"Look, I'm older now, 15 nearly 16 years old I hang out with sophisticated people now." Draco said.  
  
"Uhh.so why don't u hang out with us?" He asked  
  
"Ok here it is in your language you are dumb I am smart so I like to hang out with smart people, since im older now and I want smart good friends all right?" Draco said annoyed  
  
"Ok, we don't care." Goyle said in his slow dumb voice as usual. Draco could tell by the look on their faces they still didn't get what he was talking about.  
  
***Later on in Potions***  
  
"It has been a while and class is almost over. I wonder where Max and Snape are?" Hermione asked, "Maybe I'll go knock on the office door."  
  
"Ok, It's your funeral, I would go with you but he kind of hates me and you know how it is." Harry answered  
  
"Yeah, I'll go. I'll be right back." Hermione said  
  
"Ok" Harry answered.  
  
Hermione walks over to the door and is about to knock when her hand bumps into someone else's hand that is also about to knock. She turns and sees it is Draco Malfoy. "Sorry" they both say at once.  
  
"I was just checking on Snape he has been gone for a while." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah, same and class is all most over." Hermione says and she knocks.  
  
***  
  
Snape and max are at it on the table when Snape suddenly stops and stands up. "No, no you are a teacher I am a teacher and I am much older."  
  
"Severus, I don't care if you are older or we are teachers. We are just having fun but if you want we won't tell anyone. But I know you don't want to stop." she said going closer to him. They both start kissing again and drop to the ground as Max unbuckles his belt when suddenly they hear a knock.  
  
"WHAT?" Snape yells  
  
"Umm sir, class is almost over so can we leave or do you want us to stay..." Draco asks.  
  
"You can all leave!" Snape says.  
  
"All right Sir." Draco says surprised.  
  
"So where were we?" Max asks as she smiles.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, I think that's the first time Snape let kids go early EVER." Hermione says  
  
"Yeah, lets go tell the others." Draco says as he tells the class they're all pleased and rush out.  
  
"Yes! I have some extra time to go work on quidditch." Harry said.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Now that im the captain I have to work two times harder on Quidditch and make up plans I want to win the house cup this year." Harry says.  
  
"Ok, so lets go to lunch." Hermione says  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Harry answers.  
  
***Lunch***  
  
"So, Ginny what do you think of this play?" Harry asks  
  
"Nice except who is GW the new chaser?" Ginny asked  
  
"That is you Ginny I have watched you fly at the burrow you AMAZING you have to be our new chaser." Harry said  
  
"But tryouts aren't until later on." Ginny said.  
  
"I know, but you already made it come on please..." Harry said  
  
"Yeah, sure I can't wait until Fred and George find out." Ginny answered "They were going to be co-captains but because of that prank on Snape they were not allowed but I think there happier not having to do work." Ginny said as she was laughing.  
  
"We are happier more times for pranks." Fred said with his big smile.  
  
"So, what can't you wait to tell us?" George asked  
  
"I'm the new chaser on the quidditch team." Ginny said happily.  
  
"Really, congratulations Ginny and congratulations on the captain job Harry." George said.  
  
"Great, but you know quidditch is a hard game so be careful." Fred added, "Were good but not perfect you have to be fast."  
  
"Don't let them scare you Ginny you are great and fast you will be great." Harry said.  
  
***Library***  
  
Ginny walked in and looked around for Draco but there were too many people around. "Weasley!!!" She hears someone scream "Weasley!!!" She turns and sees Draco.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, how are we going to get work done with all these people?" Ginny asks.  
  
"I don't know, but I have an idea follow me." Draco said as he ran off from the library downstairs and out the door while Ginny followed. 


	2. Rain

"I don't know, but I have an idea follow me." Draco said as he ran off from the library downstairs and out the door while Ginny followed.  
  
"Where are we going Malfoy?" Ginny asked as she ran after him and outside Hogwarts.  
  
"Accio" Draco yelled as him broom flew in his hand. "Get on."  
  
"No! Why should I?" Ginny answered.  
  
"Come on we have to get work done and I know a place. Just get on WEASLEY! I wouldn't waist my time if I dint need an A."  
  
"Fine but I swear Malfoy if this is some trick." Ginny said.  
  
"I wouldn't waist my time on some trick on you Weasley." Draco said in his rude voice as Ginny got on. Draco flew fast and Ginny held on tight to him. "Am I going to fast?"  
  
"No." Ginny lied not wanting to seem scared.  
  
Draco smiled and asked "Then why you holding on so tight? I know im irresistible and all but"  
  
"I just don't want to fall or hurt myself. I want to be in perfect health for quidditch."  
  
"Quidditch ha you are going to play it's a rough sport you know"  
  
"I know but I can handle it."  
  
"I bet you can and you brothers don't mind?"  
  
"No, why would they?"  
  
"There baby sister playing a though game." Though Draco noticed she wasn't a baby anymore. Over the summer she had matured rather nicely.  
  
"I am no baby Draco Malfoy! And I can handle Quidditch." Ginny yelled madly at him. "Why do you have to act like such a"  
  
"Great, talented, Beautiful, amazing guy"  
  
"A PRICK IN MY " Ginny said until she saw where they landed a beautiful spot near the lake on a little rocks in the middle of the lake. "Wow"  
  
"I'm a prick in your wow, well I never thought you felt that way." Draco said laughing.  
  
"Shut up! But this place is beautiful. I have never seen it before though." "It's my secret place, I come here to think and be alone." Draco said.  
  
"I understand that." Ginny said, "Now lets get to work."  
  
"Yeah, our project." Draco said as he sat down and Ginny sat next to him.  
  
***  
  
"What happened to the office?" Max asked while giggling. Snape turned and looked at the table broken and pictures broken. The office was a mess.  
  
"I think we did that while we were." Snape said smiling.  
  
"Having fun." Max answered as she lay under a blanket naked and Snape next to her. "It's dinner time in twenty minuets we should go."  
  
"Yeah," Snape said as he turned and kissed her. "Lets go." Snape said and as he stood up eh called "Reprimendum" out and the room and everything in it went back to normal.  
  
***Dinner***  
  
"Hey Harry, where is Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Still working on her project with Malfoy." Harry answered.  
  
"O, really cause I needed her help o well."  
  
"What did you need her help with?" Harry asked  
  
"O, just girl stuff nothing important." Hermione said. "I can't believe Snape let us out early though I mean and gave us no work it's so."  
  
"Weird, yeah I know. Maybe something came up something. Something big!"  
  
"No, no, NO! This year will be normal no big dangerous adventures this year." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok, all right, it's probably nothing any how." Harry said.  
  
***  
  
"So we agree the rise of Voldemort is the most important current event." Ginny said as the two sat down with papers laid out deciding their topic.  
  
"Yes, but it hasn't been said as a fact yet." Draco said  
  
"Yeah, only because of the stupid ministry."  
  
"I also think, it's a topic the teacher would rather not talk about and probably most students." Draco added  
  
"Yeah, so second choice will be" Ginny was thinking as it started to rain. "O my god" Ginny said as she was laughing.  
  
"You think this is funny? All of our papers are being soaked." Draco said trying to pick them all up "And we are getting all wet." He said starting to laugh also realizing it is sort of funny.  
  
"O no I am getting wet I probably look like a wet rat." She said still laughing.  
  
"No, You don't you look beautiful." Draco said looking at her. As he walked close to her and kissed her, she kissed back.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ginny yelled at Draco.  
  
"Nothing, what were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"We better get to dinner." Draco said quickly "we can work on it more tomorrow in class." "Wait Draco," Ginny said as he turned with a look on his face like he wanted her to say something "I need a ride back to the castle, remember you flew us here."  
  
"Right," Draco said as he picked up his broom "Lets go"  
  
*** 


	3. Only the begining

Someone walks in. black robe on and the hood covering the face and walks straight to Dumbledore.. He smiles and then stands up  
  
" School I would like to introduce our new student a transfer to 5th year Elektra" (looking at the slip but no last name)  
  
Elektra noticing said "Names just Elektra no last name."  
  
"All right so Elektra from The New York academy of Witch craft and wizardry. She is all the way from America so I hope you make her feel welcome. So before the sorting anything you would like to say as our first American student."  
  
"No" she said smoothly face still covered "I do have one question"  
  
"Yes" He said with his twinkle eyes and bright smile  
  
"Is it ok to wear muggle cloths like during eating and all and these robes during classes?"  
  
"Yes as long as you wear your robe during your class"  
  
"Aight no problem D so where I sit?" she said smoothly not worrying that the students were surprised at her calling Dumbledore D.  
  
"Well this is for the sorting hat to tell." He grabbed out the hat and asked her to sit as he placed it on her head.  
  
*Hmmm interesting a lot of courage and bravery at heart but also very smart. I figured out what shall be* "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The table clapped and she went to it and sat down but before anyone could say hi she lifted her hood and put her headphones on. Hermione tapped her on the shoulder lightly with a smile.  
  
"Hello im Hermione Granger."  
  
"Yo im Elektra.."  
  
"Hello im Harry, Harry potter."  
  
"Yo" she said normally. Harry was not used to someone not knowing him  
  
" So you and Hermione here together?" Elektra asked casually  
  
"No." Harry said quickly  
  
"Were just really good friends" Hermione said "Aight whatever you say." right before she put the headphone on Hermione cut in  
  
"What are you listing to?" Hermione asked  
  
"My own mix I burned it myself. I make my own CDs on the computer. It's Hip hop and rap here listen" she put the headphone on Hermiones head.  
  
"Is this what Americans listen to?"  
  
"Mostly, at least where I live in New York I grew up there most of my life but I was born in Israel and when I was 10 I moved to New York and then a year later boom im a witch and I was like shit cool but I went off to this school and the classes were dumb and easy and my mom met D and well im here now."  
  
"Cool" Harry said "I remember when I found out I was so surprised and when I came here more surprised all the people who knew me"  
  
"Why'd they all know you?" Elektra asked  
  
"O well I was known as baby for stopping the dark lord." Whispered "Voldemort"  
  
"Right slamming.. but I think I heard of him yea scary dude back now I hear."  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Hermione asked thought it seemed like she was asking if she believed it or not.  
  
" Well I got sources I got friends everywhere" Elektra said smiling. Harry noticed when she smiled it was great but he didn't seem to think she smiled often for some reason. Her dark green eyes were beautiful and her dark brown hair was silky smooth flowing down. "Im taking off this stupid robe it's so annoying too hot for robe and cloths." She unbuttoned it and was wearing tight black leather pants and a completely see through dark green shirt with a black bra.  
  
A bunch of student started talking and whispering and a couple of teacher gave her stage looks. She grabbed some food and was walking out as she ate it and a teacher a rather tall older woman with neat hair stopped her.  
  
"Elektra, Hello im Professor McGonagall head of your house. And I would like to say welcome and I hope you will be a good addition to the group. I do hope though your wardrobe will be more selective"  
  
"Sure whatever M look, im going to go holler at my friends with my owl k." She winked at her and left with her headphones on.  
  
Hermione was shocked she didn't seem to care much about much. then she saw Elektra's robe "O no she forgot her robe." "I'll give it to her" said Harry " I promised Lupin I would owl him about stuff" He took the robe and left.  
  
"Right. bye then" but Harry was gone.  
  
*Owlery*  
  
"Hey Elektra you forgot your robe." Harry said  
  
"Thanks.Harry right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So what you followed me all the way here to return my robe?"  
  
"No, I also had something to send"  
  
"Right" she gave letters to the owl and watched Harry gives his letter to a pretty white owl. "So where is this Gryffindor common room I am suppose to go to?"  
  
"I'll show you" as he walked out and towards the fat lady portrait. "So any dark secrets I should know now about you?" Harry said smiling  
  
"Not really.. I am a pretty average girl. except for one thing about me"  
  
"What's that?" Harry said as they reached Portrait "FIREBOLT" the portrait opened.  
  
"Everything" she walked coolly upstairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
*Dinner*  
  
Max couldn't sit still.. She did not know why but she felt Snape and desire for him. But she knew she cant give in again it wasn't just fun it was she did not know but she decided to ignore it.  
  
Snape felt like a fool. she was young and beautiful and he no one ever picks him he was known as a mean cruel man which he was and he was older and not some young hot shot why is this girl choosing him. that was it she wasn't a girl but a women but still very young. Teacher-teacher relationships are not good he wouldn't do anymore of anything he would ignore what had happened.  
  
*Night*  
  
Harry lay in bed thinking about Elektra she was well different. She was beautiful and hot but was also so smooth and cool. He wasn't sure about her liking him. He couldn't be sure about anything with her she was so cool and calm and smooth. Her beautiful body those curves but he couldn't sleep he needed to sleep and talk to Ron he couldn't wait until he came back.  
  
Draco lay in bed thinking of the stupid thing he did kissing Ginny a WEASLEY! She was a friend with filthy mud-blood's and that Harry Potter but he didn't care about blood that was his father and he despised his father. He thought of her and the kiss and thought it was impossible though they could never be together but he realized eh cared about her in what exact way he did not know.  
  
Ginny couldn't think straight she had kissed Draco Malfoy. It must have been a dream or a nightmare! She liked the kiss though it was great and warm and he grew up over the summer. He was becoming quite handsome tall white-blond hair and those gorges eyes. She couldn't think like that she needed to talk to someone! Hermione that was it she would go to her tomorrow.  
  
Elektra thought about the new school and how lame the first day to be except she did meet two nice people. Hermione was a smart one all right seems nice too. That Harry. he seemed nice also very nice and kind and not and looking either. She was not stupid she saw the way eh looked at her but that was what most guys do but his green eyes were different more deep. She was tired, jet lagged, and had to sleep next to some girl who snores.  
  
Hermione was crying in a bathroom and she wouldn't and couldn't tell anyone why. It was her business but she kept on sobbing in moaning myrtles bathroom. It got very late and she fell asleep on the floor of the bathroom.  
  
Snape was dreaming he was holding her kissing her and more. He craved her touch and her body. She was beautiful and the dream got more sensual feeling a deep connection. He woke up seating and upset over his dream. She was a teacher and way too young. He was so confused over his feelings for her he went back to sleep having the same dreams and waking up almost every hour of the hour.  
  
Max was dreaming of Snape her desire stronger she wanted to leave her room and go to him to grab him kiss him but no! He didn't care about her she was a once in a time fun to him and she felt a deep desire towards him. She couldn't sleep imagining him on her in her with her.  
  
*3 am*  
  
Professor McGonagall walks into the girl's bathroom and wakes Hermione up. "Ms. Granger, Hermione are you all right?" shaking her to wake up.  
  
"What o I am sorry professor I fell asleep." Hermione said getting up slowly  
  
"A house elf was cleaning and found you, so she came to me to let me know a young Gryffindor student on the bathroom floor. Are you sure you don't want to go to the Nurse?"  
  
"I'm sure." Hermione said.. Her eyes still red you could tell she was crying before and very upset  
  
"You look upset dear, do you need to talk?"  
  
"No, no im all right."  
  
"OK then go back to the dormitory and if you ever need to talk."  
  
Hermione ran to the common room embarrassed and hoping no one noticed her gone. "FIREBOLT" she walked in expecting everyone asleep but one person was sitting in front of the fire in a chair. He was a tall blond hair blue eye. He turned to Hermione.  
  
"So what are you doing so late here?" He asked smiling  
  
"None of your business.ummmm?"  
  
"Alex, My names Alex im new from France."  
  
She knew she cold tell it was a French ascent "You're the fourth year exchange student?"  
  
"No, im a sixth year actually, my brother Antonio is the 4th year exchange student we both were transferred here. He is sleeping upstairs.  
  
"Why aren't you?" She asked  
  
"Not tired.so you want to join me im just having some tea."  
  
"Sure" Hermione said smiling They spent the night talking until 5 am when finally they both went to bed. She found out he was fun and adventurous. She told him she would meet him 12 at night at the common room and they could sneak out. She usually would never sneak out EVER but he was great and so much in common.  
  
*Breakfast*  
  
"Morning" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Hey so did you see our sch," but Harry was cut off by loud music and about 8 kids walking in.  
  
"Elektra you here?" someone called  
  
"Hey! Guys I'm here what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Came to visit you and my aunts friend Professor max is teaching here so I get to stay here not as a student but just temporary, cause my mom is all I cant handle you" he said smiling "and the rest are well you know where we are they are."  
  
Suddenly Snape got up "What is going on here?"  
  
" Yo, chill k was just chilling here what's wrong?"  
  
"For one thing what is that horrible sound?"  
  
" That sound is 50 cent and it ain't horrible its rap."  
  
"We always welcome culture and music," Dumbledore said " I am aware why you are staying here Adam but the others?"  
  
"Just here to visit El, they'll be gone soon."  
  
"Alright I guess for breakfast they must stay."  
  
" Thank you D." Elektra said  
  
Then someone else walks in. Smiling red haired boy with old robes on.  
  
"Ron," Harry said  
  
"Hey Harry hey Hermione!" he said smiling  
  
"I've got loads to tell you."  
  
"Bills getting married! And remember Kelly the fourth year."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said  
  
"We met up at this restaurant where Bill was telling our parents and me and we just clicked were a couple NOW!"  
  
"Really o that's great Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"Ginny did you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah o sorry just thinking about.quidditch sorry." She said lying, of course she was thinking of Draco but it was too much he is like the BIGGEST enemy and his dad and her dad well hate each other and so do all her friends. She heard the three go back to talking they never noticed her. She looked over at the Slytherin table and he was there talking to Malcolm and suddenly he looked up straight at her. They were looking into each other eyes and Ginny couldn't handle it! It was too much so she got up and left. Draco noticed and got up and left after her.  
  
"Draco!" Malcolm yelled, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Ginny wait!"  
  
"What is it Malfoy?"  
  
"Ginny," he said her name much slower this time as he walked so close to her and then he just kissed her. It was perfect and great. He broke it off and they looked at each other he looked at hr confused and in love. Then he just walked off back into the dining hall.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she wondered  
  
Harry heard Elektra and Adam talking about all their adventures.  
  
"Weren't you scared of getting into trouble?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nope well we have a motto why not? I mean why not do what you want no regrets." Harry thought about this why not motto and got up when Elektra and Adam had gotten up to leave.  
  
"Elektra," Harry said sweating and terrified "How would you like to hang out some time just the two of us?"  
  
"Like a date?" she asked "Sure how about tonight you can tell me about all my classes."  
  
"Sure great," Harry was saying shocked! Then she and Adam left.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that Harry?" Ron asked. But Harry just smiled and thought why not.  
  
*Potions*  
  
"I can't believe double potions first thing in the morning!" Ron yelled  
  
"I don't know I guess where just cursed." Harry answered  
  
"Come on at least we are getting it over for today first thing." Hermione said  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right," Ron said.  
  
"Hey Harry, why so bummed potions should be cool."  
  
"Not really the teacher is a Gryffindor hater." Harry said  
  
"And a large Harry Potter hater." Ron said smiling  
  
"Why does he hate you?"  
  
"I don't know something with my dad and him. You want to sit with me?"  
  
"Sure" she sat down with Harry and Hermione sat in the front alone.  
  
Snape walks in and the room fell silent  
  
"You will all silently get into partners and do a difficult potion so pay attention! Hydrojester, can anyone tell me except for Ms. Granger tell me what it does? Yes Ms. Elektra?" Even though Hermione did not raise her hand.  
  
"It re hydrates people."  
  
"Correct, and why is it difficult? Anyone?" No one raised his or her hand.  
  
"Ms. Granger?" he asked  
  
"I don't know, whatever." Ron and Harry were shocked why was Hermione not even caring. Elektra noticed Snape was about to say something so she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Because if not done Precisely it can drown the person."  
  
"Yes that is correct. So please get into Partners and follow the instructions specifically as written on the blackboard"  
  
"Ron, will you be my partner?" Neville asked because they ere sitting next to one another.  
  
"Sure Neville." Ron and Neville and Harry and Elektra got together.  
  
"There seems to be a odd number of people so one of you will work alone." Snape said then looking at Hermione smiling "So I guess no one wanted to sit next to a know-it-all idiot" Snape said rudely.  
  
"I guess, or maybe it's just no one wants to come sit in the front with me so close to you and your slimy haired pointy little nose ugly face." The entire class was all shocked.  
  
" Ouch" Elektra said.  
  
"15 points from Gryffindor for your mouth Ms. Granger" Snape said looking quite stunned as well.  
  
"O well whatever. I don't give a." She said but then a student walked in and gave a note to Snape and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione" he said  
  
"O hey Alex," She said happy he was here.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, just concentrating on the potion."  
  
"So that is the Snape I've heard about. Who's the women sitting behind him there?"  
  
"That's his new assistant Professor Max."  
  
"OK, so can I work with you?"  
  
"Sure" she said  
  
Time went on Hermione and Alex Became good friends and hung out a lot more and sneak out all the time, as Hermione was becoming more dangerous. Harry and Ron did notice Hermione becoming further from them and more alone all the time but they were both busy. Ron with Kelly and Harry with Elektra were becoming strong couples. Harry was becoming so deeply close to Elektra unlike Ron and Kelly who seemed not to be very mentally connected but more physicality. Soon enough Halloween was here.  
  
*Dinner*  
  
"Welcome to the Halloween feast! This year we thought because the Yule ball was such a success to have a Halloween Party in two nights! For 4th and 5th years!"  
  
Everyone was all excited and Hermione was hoping Alex would ask her.  
  
*DADA*  
  
"Morning class today I will assign you all Partners and you will practice the spell we went over yesterday. I know that tomorrow night is the dance but please keep your heads in this class. Ok so Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Malcolm, Mr. Potter and Ms. Elektra and Mr. Louis and Ms. Cuesta." Everyone went with his or her partners.  
  
"Iliana remember when Hermione totally embarrassed you last year? With that stupid Quidditch player you had a crush on?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well your partners with Alex and she is totally in love with him.. So use some of that veela on him?"  
  
"Alright I got you."  
  
All the partners were practicing spells..  
  
"Alex," Iliana said giving a seductive look " Would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?"  
  
"Yes, sure" Hermione over heard this and felt like she was going to break. She sat down.  
  
"Hermione we have to practice." Ron said  
  
" O shut up Ron! Not everything's about school." Then she decided why should she stay here and remembered what Adam and Elektra said why not. Then she left the class.  
  
"Where Are you going Ms. Granger." But she was gone. Ron was shocked and amazed at what happened, and so was Harry.  
  
Hermione walked and knocked on a door. And then someone opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Hermione. Don't you have class?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm skipping it was lame."  
  
"Cool you want to come in?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you so I was wondering you feel like going to the dance with me?" She can't believe she just asked him!  
  
" Sure sounds fun." He said  
  
"Ok cool so tomorrow night meet you there?"  
  
"All right." He said and she left and headed back to the common room.  
  
*Dinner*  
  
"Hey Hermione you ok?"  
  
"Great, I even have a date to the dance." She said smiling as Alex overheard he nearly choked on his food  
  
"So Alex finally asked you?"  
  
"No he is going with Iliana Adam and me are going."  
  
"You do know Iliana is hath Veela Hermione?" Ginny said  
  
"Yeah.." She said lying getting now why he said yes but she didn't care she liked Adam a lot too.  
  
"ADAM" Elektra spit out.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"No reason, its great." She said worried se knew Adam he wasn't one to treat girl's great.  
  
Max could feel someone staring at her and she knew who it was DO NOT LOOK she told herself. Then she couldn't help it she wanted to and she looked at him and their eyes met for a second and in just that stare she felt him she wanted him.  
  
"Lovely lady she is" Mr. Grit said "I am going to ask her to the ball." Snape was so upset over that he did not let it show though. Grit was young and charming and she would sure go with him. he thought maybe he would ask her but NO he wouldn't even go. He had better things to do.  
  
*Night in common rooms*  
  
Everyone was talking about the dance as the girls picked what they were going to wear and the guys about who they are going to tell.  
  
"Hermione" Elektra whispered "About Adam be careful ok you're kind of young and."  
  
"He's only 17 and I can handle myself you know what I think I think you are jealous so just back off" Hermione walked away and didn't talk to her at all or look at her.  
  
*Night of the Dance*  
  
All the girls were dressing up in their best dresses and Hermione had borrowed a Dress from Ginny's friend short Black tight dress and high heel shoes. Ginny did a spell that made up Hermione with so much makeup it made her look 18 and her hair was straight and silky. "I look bad it shows too much cleavage and leg"  
  
"No you don't," Ginny said "you look great"  
  
Ginny wore a medium length red dress and did her hair in a bun held up. Elektra left her hair down straight and was wearing a white long dress.  
  
Harry wore a white Tuxedo so he could match Elektra. Ron wore his best dress robe a dark blue color. Draco was wearing his best black dress robe and fixed his hair nicely. Adam wore a black Tux because he wasn't big on robes.  
  
At the dance everyone was in couples except for Ginny and Draco who just hung out and ate the food. A slow dance came on and Elektra Harry, Ron Kelly, Adam Hermione all danced. Alex watched Hermione upset and hurt.  
  
Ginny was tired of this stupid dance and refusing every boy whom asked her so she left. Outside was Draco just sitting there?  
  
"Ginny," He said  
  
"Yes Malfoy what you want to kiss me and run off again!" she said obviously still upset.  
  
"No, I just wanted to know if you would like to dance?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A dance here?"  
  
"Here, all right," and they danced outside the dance even after the song was over.  
  
Max had declines Mr. Grit's offer to the dance and was working in her room but it was hard to work with that music, so she got out and was about to go to the potion lab when she saw Snape.  
  
"Hello," he said "why aren't you at the ball?"  
  
"Not my thing and you?"  
  
"Same." He said. She walked closer to him and he walked closer to her. The only thing in their way were each other so she kissed him and they went back into her room.  
  
At the end of the dance all the couples went off and hung out for a while.  
  
"You want to hang out?" Adam asked. Then Hermione saw Alex and wanted to get away.  
  
"OK can we go somewhere private. so we can hang out talk?" she asked  
  
"Sure I know the perfect place." He said. They went off to his room.  
  
He took her back to his room and closed the door and locked it. "Why you locking it?" she asked  
  
"So no one can bother us," he said  
  
Then he kissed her and leaned onto the bed. "Let's take it slow" she said Then he was on top of her and he sat up and took out a condom. "No way!" she said but he pushed her down "Don't worry Hermione" he said  
  
"No! No stop please no stop!"  
  
*3 AM*  
  
"So what happened?" Ginny asked  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on you guys left alone did you kiss?"  
  
"Ginny we did more then kiss." Hermione whispered  
  
"What! Wow how was it?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Come on"  
  
"I guess I was stupid I thought the first time should be Romantic"  
  
"What was it like then? Come on Hermione?"  
  
"I SAID NO GINNY! I kept telling him NO but he wouldn't listen."  
  
"Hermione if you said no it's rape. You have to tell someone what he did to you was wrong!"  
  
"What about what I did! Dressing likes a slut and coming on to him!"  
  
"Hermione you said no, and you haven't been yourself before that either come on something else is wrong what is going on with you?"  
  
"I'll tell you but you can't tell ANYONE!"  
  
"Ok I promise."  
  
Next morning Hermione skipped Breakfast and went on her way to her first class.  
  
"Hermione" Alex called suddenly "You knew She was hath Veela and I didn't mean to say yes to her but you ditched me to go with Adam to the Dance!"  
  
"Leave me alone." She said but then he grabbed her arm "Don't touch me don't ever touch me!"  
  
"Why not everyone else does!" he said and then she slapped him hard and ran off crying.  
  
*Dinner*  
  
"Ginny have you seen Hermione she skipped all her classes?" Harry asked.  
  
"No I have not"  
  
"She's probably off crying over Adam what is she still into him?" Alex asked Ginny  
  
"No you don't know anything!" Ginny said  
  
"I know she ditched me and went and did it with him!"  
  
"What if it wasn't like that what if she said no?"  
  
"Yea but the only person she said no to was me and I made that clear to her this morning!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"None of your business." Alex said as he was leaving.  
  
"HARRY! RON!"  
  
"What is it Ginny?" Ron asked  
  
"I think Hermiones in danger!" "What?" Harry said  
  
"I think she is going to hurt herself."  
  
"We have to find her," Harry said  
  
"We have to tell someone Dumbledore!" Ron said  
  
"All right" as they ran up to the teachers table  
  
"Dumbledore!" Ron and Harry yelled  
  
"Yes?" He asked smiling  
  
"Hermiones in danger we think so she believe she is going to hurt herself! We have to find her NOW!"  
  
"Why do you think she is going to hurt herself?"  
  
"She has been thorough two awful things this year and I don't think she can handle it." Ginny said.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked  
  
"A close friend died over the summer.he was very sick and she watched him die."  
  
"What was the other thing?"  
  
"That I can not say"  
  
"Let's find her!" Dumbledore said.  
  
They went around the school and found her lying on the ground of Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom  
  
"Hermione!" Harry grabbed her and there was blood everywhere and a knife in her hand. Her wrists had been slit. "NO!"  
  
"Ms. Weasley the nurse hurries!" She ran off so fast that it was all her fault! She should have said something to someone.  
  
*Infirmary*  
  
"Why wouldn't she tell us about her friend, but that isn't a reason to do what she did!" Ron said.  
  
"I don't know.. But Ginny does Ginny?"  
  
"Adam the great cool guy, music expert and raped yeah he raped Hermione."  
  
"What?" Harry said. Then he ran off straight to the dining hall and saw Adam talking to some girls. He ran to him grabbed him and punched him so hard.  
  
"Harry what's your problem?" Adam called out but Harry kept on punching him as he fought back he kept slamming his head into the floor until Snape pulled him off.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Then he let go of him as Professor McGonagall came over.  
  
"Avada." Harry said but before he could finish McGonagall called out Expeliarmus  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as Snape and her dragged him outside the Dining hall.  
  
"Did you know what you were about to do Mr. Potter?" Snape asked  
  
"Yes I was going to kill Adam!"  
  
"Stop it and tell us what the hell you are thinking of!"  
  
"Hermione could be dead because of him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He raped her and she tried to kill herself!" they were both shocked and went with him to the infirmary.  
  
Alex was shocked at what he saw and went to find Hermione. He found out she was in the infirmary so he went there.  
  
"How is Hermione?" Alex asked  
  
"Why do you care?" Ginny asked  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Harry attacking Adam is not nothing"  
  
"She just got what she deserved right?" she said coldly  
  
"He took it too far like you said didn't he?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"We don't know." He noticed Harry, Ron, Elektra and Neville sitting behind her.  
  
The nurse came out  
  
"Well?" Harry asked  
  
"It doesn't look good we have healers working on it now"  
  
"NO!" Ron and Harry cried out. Harry fell to the ground he couldn't loose her.  
  
Ginny knew it was all her fault so she left and went to the astronomy tower. She looked over the edge and knew it was all her fault! And no one even noticed her anyway she wanted it all to end.  
  
15 minuets later  
  
Draco ran in Carrying Ginny "HELP!" that he screamed "I NEED HELP!"  
  
"What did you do to her Malfoy?" Ron asked  
  
"ME! How dare you she jumped off the astronomy tower! Where were you guys?"  
  
"What is going on" Nurse asked "My god Ms. Weasley!" she grabbed her and ran in and shut the door.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
It seemed like the longest 5 minuets of their life and the nurse came our. It was like all slow motion. "They are still working on Hermione," she said  
  
"And Ginny?" Ron asked  
  
"I'm sorry it was too late!"  
  
"NO" Ron yelled no and Harry grabbed him "Ron, I'm so sorry but she is gone."  
  
Elektra saw all this pain she couldn't just sit there. She remembered what her dad told her Elektra darling, One day you will have to make the biggest decision of your life, you have the power to give you life away for another if there is enough love. You will need to decide if the person deserves to live and you can save their life but at the cost of your own. I loved you mother very much so I saved her and one day if you love someone you will be able to save him or her or someone close to him or her.  
  
She walked to Harry and kissed him "Harry I love you." But before he said anything back she took out her wand and whispered something. She knew she had 5 minuets so she wrote a note for Harry and went to Ginny. Everything and everyone was frozen and she bends down and kissed Ginny on the lips and suddenly a whit light was flowing from her to Ginny and then she fell down. The two minuets were over.  
  
"Elektra I." but she was gone "Where did Elektra go?" Harry asked and then Ginny came to them "GINNY!" Harry yelled and Ron was shocked and grabbed her and hugged her.  
  
"Don't EVER DO SOEMTIHNG SO STUPID WE ALLMOST LOST YOU."  
  
"You did loose me but she saved me."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked  
  
"Elektra. Harry I'm so sorry." Harry ran in she was on the ground but not like Hermione she was cold and peaceful. She was dead and no one could save her. Then Hermione Woke up.  
  
"What, What is going on?" Hermione asked "No! NO! Why did you guys bring me back no I should be dead, dead." Harry couldn't believe her and neither could Ron.  
  
"Shut up Ms. Granger," suddenly Snape said, "What that boy did to you was not your fault. You were raped and you were not the first of his victims and will not be the last unless you testify against him. Justice will occur against that sick boy and I never want to hear you utter the words that you want to be dead! Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir." She said  
  
"Harry I am so sorry I should have told you guys. I'm all right you do not have to cry."  
  
"It's not you Hermione Its Elektra she's dead" Ron said  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked and Ron told her everything. "Please Madam Pomfrey may I leave?"  
  
"Are you sure you are all right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well I hate letting my patients to leave but all right." Harry sat there holding Elektra and he whispered, "I love you too"  
  
Then he found something in her hand it was a letter to him but he couldn't read it not alone.  
  
*Common room*  
  
Everyone was sleeping except for Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Then Fred and George walked in.  
  
"Its late where have you guys been?" Ginny asked  
  
"We had a big adventure."  
  
"I had a bigger one"  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
"Did you die?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then I win"  
  
"What!" Fred said  
  
"Come on upstairs I'll tell you there I'm tired anyway." The three went up stairs.  
  
"Guys Elektra left me a letter. I'm too scared to read it alone will you read it?"  
  
"Of course mate" Ron said  
  
"She wrote Dear Harry, I love you I will always love you but this is something I have to do. My father told me one day I will have to choose to use my powers to save someone at my life expense and I know this was right. Tell everyone this is what I was meant to do and I'm OK with it. Tell Ginny that everything will be ok with her love life and even though now it's complicated he does love her. Don't forget to use you're heart and to follow it and find someone else to love. The girl you are meant to love is right in front of you please don't be blind. Harry the hardest thing in this world is just to live in it so be brave and live for me. Love always Elektra,"  
  
Then Ginny ran down stairs and out of the common room but before she yelled "Don't worry I just forgot to do something and I heard the letter"  
  
Ginny left to find Draco. She thought about Elektra and how she had almost died. She wasn't going to waist her time anymore. She was looking for him everywhere and went outside she couldn't find him but someone was sitting on the steps smoking. "The white haired boy flew off." The person said and Ginny remembered his secret hiding place. "You can borrow my broom just bring it back and be careful it's a Firebolt."  
  
"Thank you so much." Ginny said and flew off.  
  
"Draco," Ginny said looking around it was dark and there he saw him the clouds moved away and the moonlight came up and there he was sleeping. She gently woke him up.  
  
"Ginny! You are OK! Thank god." Draco said  
  
"Draco," Ginny said smiling "lets not waist anymore time, dying let me see that." And then she kissed him and they sat there together all night long holing one another.  
  
*Common Room*  
  
"So just the three of us again" Ron said  
  
"Yep I guess anyone who gets close to our circle dies" Harry said.  
  
"Yes" Hermione whispered.  
  
"We still have hath a year to go." Ron said.  
  
"I know" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, it feels like much longer." Hermione said. They were all talking so quietly and calmly. "Let's never keep secrets from one another." Ron said  
  
"Deal" Hermione and Harry said.  
  
"I loved her," Harry said  
  
"We know" Ron Said  
  
Harry got up and left and they did not follow him they knew he needed time alone. He went outside and sat on the steps and a girl was sitting there one of Elektra's friends  
  
"Hi" She said  
  
"Hi" he said back  
  
"So she's dead?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I felt it I knew it. its our curse and our gift."  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"No I'm sorry I know you loved her and she knew it too."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Harry said  
  
"She had to have known you see our power we can save life and give ours up for someone. If there is enough love if there is a two way love and if one of the people they love is dead or dying we can save them at the price of our life."  
  
" O, At least she knew I loved her.but if she never met me."  
  
"Don't say that if she never met you because she loved you too and if she never met you the person she saved wouldn't be alive and she was meant to meet you it's our destiny in our blood to find the person to love and to make the decision. You have to live now you cant live in the past."  
  
"You are right."  
  
"Cigarette?" she asked and he took it and smoked "When I go back to New York tomorrow everyone will know. When one of us dies we never say anything we just be together and help each other without saying anything.. If you ever want another cig just say Cigaresia it's a cool spell I use a lot. when I need to get away."  
  
"Yeah, Thanks" he said, " I have to get back," he said as he was walking to the door.  
  
"You don't have to be strong anymore." She said.  
  
Harry walked back to the common room where Hermione and Ron were sitting and he sat in the sit between them like he always does. No one said anything; they all just sat there in silence as the sun raised and a new day was starting. they all had another hath a year to go through together.  
  
To be continued soon. 


	4. Together

By the morning all of Elektra's friends were gone and the only evidence they were even around was the cigarette bud left at the school entrance. Harry was wondering about Elektra's letter what had she meant the one he loved was right in front of him...  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what was going on... I'm so glad to have Harry and Ron and Ginny too to help me. I don't think I could have lasted without them.  
  
"Hermione," Ron spoke first breaking the silence. It was 5 in the morning and no one was up but the 3 of them who had stayed there all night.  
  
"People should really make a TV soap opera show about us or write a book. "The Trauma of our lives"" Hermione said smiling  
  
"TV is that box you guys watch movies out of?" Ron asked  
  
"Yeah I showed it to you Ron over the summer." Harry said  
  
"Right, I do agree we would be an interesting book." He said smiling  
  
"Yeah it would be a action romance thriller," Harry said laughing  
  
"You know we have Defense against the dark arts this morning after breakfast and then double transfiguration to work on our projects..." Hermione said  
  
"Yeah, hmm guess so... at least no potions today." Harry said  
  
"Actually we have double potions after lunch." Hermione said, "Don't you guys look at the schedule properly."  
  
"I probably saw it but my mind blocked the horrible memory of it." Ron said smiling  
  
They all knew it was going to be hard to go to the way things were but the only way they could get through it was by being there for one another.  
  
Ginny woke up to find she was sleeping next to Draco and he was watching her.  
  
"What?" She asked smiling  
  
"Your so beautiful," he said kissing her on the lips.  
  
"I guess we can't tell anyone about us yet."  
  
"Or probably never imagine Slytherin Gryffindor couple and a Malfoy and a Weasley first your brother would kill me after my father would kill us both." Draco said  
  
"I guess being in secret is romantic." Ginny said "O my god its morning we better head back before anyone notices were gone."  
  
"Yeah your right."  
  
Breakfast  
  
"Hermione eat something... anything," Harry said  
  
"I'll have something to drink I really am not hungry." She said  
  
Then the owls flew in hundreds of them all giving letters and parcels.  
  
Ron got a letter and so did Hermione.  
  
"Dear Ron, can't wait for the Hogsmeade trip with you! Love Kelly" Ron read out loud as his face turned the same color as his hair.  
  
"O wow I forgot how are you two doing?" Harry asked  
  
"Were doing great and Hogsmeade trip is coming up and it's a special couples night at Leaky Cauldron so were going."  
  
"That's great Ron" Hermione said. As the Harry and Ron got deep into conversation about Quidditch she opened her letter and read it to herself...  
  
Ms. Granger  
  
Please come after breakfast to my office I have a matter to discuss with you.  
  
The password is sugarplums.  
  
I'll be expecting you  
  
Albus. Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Hermione put the letter in her pocket and went back to talking to Ron and Harry. "Professor Snape would you pass the coffee?" Max asked smiling a seductive smile.  
  
"Sure" he said passing it to her noticing she drank it black like him.  
  
"Max I was wondering," Mr. Grit said smiling "there is a Hogsmeade trip coming up and there is a couples night at the leaky cauldron for adults only after the kids couples celebrations would you like to go with me? It would be a blast."  
  
Snape was so upset he wanted to hex him right there but he hid it well. He was sure she would say yes, he didn't deserve her and he wasn't one for couple's nights she would say yes.  
  
"No, thank you Mr. Grit I actually have plans for that night." She said smiling  
  
Plans... probably off meeting another guy or something... Professor Snape thought to himself.  
  
"What do you want to do before first class we still have about an hour before defense against the dark arts class?" Harry asked  
  
"I think Seamus and Neville were going to play a game of exploding snaps we should go join." Ron said  
  
"Actually I need to go look something up in the library...you two go." Hermione said smiling  
  
"You sure?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah I'll meet you guys in class." She said walking to the gargoyle that leads to the headmaster's office. "Sugar plums"  
  
"Ah Ms. Granger so glad you could u join us." He said as she came she saw him, Professor McGonagall and some man she did not recognize. "This is about Adam."  
  
"O, what about him." She said worrying  
  
"Ms. Granger we need you to tell us exactly what happened and we shall put him away for his awful crimes 5 years in Azkaban Prison" McGonagall she said in her very serious voice.  
  
"Hello I am Jack nelson with ministry, we deal with cases of sexual abuse, rape, molestation, physical and mental abuse magically and non magically. Monumentum, Now you are being recorded please tell us exactly what happened."  
  
"After the dance I asked him if he wanted to go somewhere quiet to talk, and get to know one another better," she said as she took a deep breath McGonagall put her hand on Hermione knee giving silent support  
  
Flashback  
  
"Let go of me Please! No! NO! PLEASE!" Hermione screamed as he held her down with his hands and used his lefts to spread her thighs as he ripped her dress apart and pushed himself into her.  
  
"Beg me to stop, beg." He said coldly  
  
"Stop PLEASE! NO! Please stop please!" She begged but instead he went harder.  
  
"Ms. Granger are you all right?" Mr. Nelson asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry, we went back to his room and as we walked in he closed the door and locked it. I asked him why he locked it ad he said because he didn't want anyone to bother us. He made me seem so perfect and he kissed me and laid me on the bed, but then I told him to take it slow but he held me down," She took another deep breath and closed her eyes "With his hands he held me down as I screamed for him to stop and with his legs he opened my legs and forced himself into me. I kept begging him to stop but he kept on going until he was done. He used a spell to fix my dress and got up and got changed and left."  
  
"What did you do after that Ms. Granger?" Mr. Nelson asked  
  
"I went back to my room and felt it was my fault for dressing the way I did and coming on to him and I told Ginny Weasley my friend but I made her swear not to tell anyone. That was all."  
  
"All right Ms. Granger."  
  
"What happens now?" She asked  
  
"The wheels are already in motion someone has been sent to get Adam and we shall use Ventarism to check if what you say is true and then if it is he shall be sent to Azkaban, and you will be notified if we need anymore of your assistance and the conclusion of this case. "he said stepping up and shaking her hand as he left.  
  
"Ms. Granger," McGonagall said but before she could finish Hermione interrupted her.  
  
"I do not wish to be late from class is that all you needed me for sir?" She asked  
  
"Yes, Ms Granger good day" Albus said as she left  
  
"Albus," McGonagall said  
  
"Leave her, let her be with the company she needs and in the environment se feels safe in."  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
"Hello class," Mr. Grit said smiling as many girls were staring at him smiling "Today we shall cover vampires... can anyone here tell me the two spells that destroy vampires? Yes Ms. Granger"  
  
"Lignum and ducere the first one shoots a wooden steak through its heard and the other decapitates them."  
  
"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor. We shall discuss also fact from fiction, anyone can tell me 2 facts about vampires? Yes Ms. Landry"  
  
"Vampires cannot go out in the sunlight and they live of human beings or animal blood." She said  
  
"Correct 5 points to Ravenclaw, anyone can tell me tow myths about vampires? Ms. Granger"  
  
"Vampires can touch and be near crosses, Garlic does nothing to them, and they cannot turn into bats and fly." She said giving three always going above and beyond.  
  
"Very good 5 points to Gryffindor," The lesson went on and they practiced the spells and used it on fake vampires.  
  
"Next is double transfiguration, there is some project were going to be assigned on, in teams of 2." she said sounding worried.  
  
"Hermione do you want to work with me on it." Harry said a bit too nervously then he liked. Why would I be nervous about asking Hermione? No I mean no...  
  
"Sure Harry that would be fun."  
  
"Hey were always partners..." Ron said  
  
"Then you should get to try something new." Harry said  
  
"All right all right what ever you want." He said truly not caring much about class.  
  
Transfiguration they got projects 8 rolls of parchment and shows how to change a piece of wood into fire, water, earth, or wind. Fire was hardest then wind then water then earth was the easiest.  
  
"Harry we are definitely doing fire, I have a better idea we do all elements we turn the piece of wood into an elemental group." She said smiling "that would be amazing lot's of fun to do plus impressive and top marks."  
  
"Yeah, but it will be hard." He said a bit worriedly  
  
"With your magic skills and my brains it will be piece of cake."  
  
"Someone mention food I'm starving." So the group headed to lunch... But two people were not to be found at lunch.  
  
"Severus," Max said seductively walking into his classroom.  
  
"Max," He said coldly "I heard you talking to Mr. Grit so you have plans on couples night?" He said wanting to know with who these plans were so he could hex them into the next century.  
  
"Yes, I'm taking this great amazingly hot sexy guy to the Leaky Cauldron and after the party and drinks were going to stay overnight at a room there."  
  
"O, I see." He said upset thinking then what was between them she must of looked at him and realized how ugly he is.  
  
"So I'll be here couples night at 8pm don't be late I want us to get a good table." She said smiling as he realized she was talking about him but before he could answer she was gone.  
  
"Tomorrow's the Hogsmeade trip CANT WAIT!" Ron said smiling  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "Hermione there is something I wanted to ask you can you come with me?" he asked quietly  
  
"Sure Harry," She said smiling as they left the great hall and into the main entrance "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Would you, you know maybe like to like go to the couples day thing at the Leaky Cauldron you know like as a couple? You don't have to say yes and its ok if you don't want to..." but before he could go on Hermione put her finger on his mouth  
  
"I would love to." She said smiling  
  
Double potions was cancelled due to Snape had a meeting with Dumbledore about the order and the gang were so excited about tomorrow they all headed to sleep early...  
  
Next chapter Hogsmeade TRIP!!!! Please feed back FEED BACK!!!! And please no flames no bad comments  
  
Harry – Hermione? Something happens between Ron and Kelly and Max makes Snape speechless more then once...  
  
Ginny and Draco have some fun even though they can't be seen together they can still secretly go to the Leaky cauldron together how? Read next chapter and some new surprises.... 


End file.
